Computers and computing systems have affected nearly every aspect of modern living. Computing systems are providing ever more complex and sophisticated functionality. Such functionality is often primarily driven by underlying software, which itself is becoming ever more complex. Some of the more sophisticated functionality involves computing systems communicating one with another using a network. For instance, the Internet is a world-wide consortium of constituent computing networks that allow computing systems to complete communication world-wide.
Such improved capability in communication has allowed information to be more easily shared, and is a large reason why this modern era has often been referred to as the “information age”. The improved ease of communication has contributed to the development of data centers, buildings which contain large arrays of data processing and storage power. The volume of information thus available to a user on a computing system is no longer limited to the local storage of the computing system, but extends to the almost infinite variety of information that the computing system may access from other computing systems and data centers throughout the world.
Human beings are, however, only interested in some information, and the interest of a human being varies from person to person and moment to moment. Accordingly, there are mechanisms for sorting through large quantities of information and providing information of higher interest to a user. Conventional mechanisms for doing so including web browsers, search engines, social networks, and so forth.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.